Krader/Gallery
Set Packaging and instructions 41503_box3_in.png 41503 Krader Front Page.png|Front page of the instructions Mixels-Krader.jpg|Krader's prototype set design Static images KraderPic.jpg Website Mixels microsite Krader animination.gif Cragsters_Max_Poster.png Stopmotions Cragsters MAX! Cragstersmax1.png Cragstersmax2.png Cragstersmax6.png Cragstersmax7.png Cragstersmax8.png Cragstersmax9.png Cragstersmax10.png Cragstersmax11.png Other Awwwww.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! Krader.jpg Krader 2.jpg Introducing Mixels.png 12422492303 c06bccde70.jpg|At Nuremberg Toy Fair 2014 Mixels Combiners.jpg Artwork Mixels.com Cragsters Moible.jpg|Krader with all of the Cragsters tribe members on Mixels.com mobile site Krader Mixels,com bio.png|Mixels.com bio Krader Bio.jpg|Info on Krader from the mobile version of the Mixels website KraderUnmixable.png|Krader when unmixable Krader in Mixels Pie Graph.png|Krader in pie graph, as seen on Mixels.com KraderIdle.png|Idle Krader KraderSide.png|Side view KraderFront.png|Front view KraderCubit.png|Krader holding a blank cubit KraderYEAH.png Mixels Main Title Cragsters all together.png Coconapple Coco79.png Coco82.png Coco83.png Coco9999995.png Coco9999996.png Cookironi Cookironi shot.png Mouthfull.png Cookironi Leader.png Let me load you up.png We've got plenty.jpg Flain.jpg About to fight.png Cookironi.jpg Speed of light.png Shatter.png No teeth krader.png Cool Cragsters.png Bowling Pins.png Crunch.png OOOOHH.png CR01.png CR02.png COOKIRONI!.png Hot Lava Shower Krader Going Potty.jpg Yumburn.jpg That is disgusting Krader.png Ice cream DOES make everything better!.png L1ck.png Electrorock Shuff and Seismo....png KRADER GREATEST DIG-DIG.png SEISMO GREATEST DIG-DIG.png ...Shuff greatest Dig-Dig.png Oh your mark....png Get set....png DIG-DIG TIME!.png DigAHoleDigAHole.png Changing Directions.png Don't dig down, Krader....png Krader is digging to....png Krader is a winner!.png Krader, you're in....png WHERE ME BE.png Krader, look out!.png REAL ELECTROIDS CAUGHT ON TAPE.png Krader tied up.png GIVING KRADER A SHOCKER.png The Electroids are in trouble....png We ain't doing any bad-.png Teslo's shocker.png Volectro's funny grin.png Volectro's shocker.png Volectro's googly eyes.png ELECTROIDS UNITE.png Krader is freaked out by ZaPtOr.png ME AGREE.png DANCE TIME.png Dance TIME 2.png Krader shakin' the rump.png KRADER WANT TO JOIN TOO.png TouchingLesCubitsElectrorock.png In some nests.png Murp Flain_and_Krader.png Krader talk to flain.png Murp1.jpg Screen Shot 2015-06-11 at 8.26.08 PM.png Murp2.jpg SUPER FUNS!.png Murp4.jpg Gots da cubit.png sometime work sometime no.png Murp6.jpg woah..png this is not safe.png Cannon.png CANDY.jpg HappyColors.jpg Murp11.jpg Mailman Hello?.jpeg WHAT.png Krader smirk.jpg Mailman8.jpg TiddiBuddurflai.jpg I CATCH ZORCH.png HairdoIGuess.jpg Crumbling paper.png Mailman11.jpg Mailman13.jpg Mailman14.jpg Rockball Rockball2.png Rockball14.png Rockball15.png Rockball16.png Rockball17.png Rockball22.png Rockball24.png Rockball28.png Rockball29.png Rockball30.png Rockball33.png Rockball35.png Rockball36.png Rockball37.png Rockball38.png Bar-B-Cubes Having some snacks.png Volectro on Zap Zaps.png ELECTRIC BURP ATTACK.png WHY VOLECTRO WHY.png You know what this means....png KraderOhMy.png DELICIOUS TIME.png BarBCube Mixing.png Which snack....png Are you....png ...GONNA BUY!.png None... I'm stuffed..png Snow Half-Pipe ICE HALFPIPE.png first.png ManImSoHappyForYou!.png next.png Tada!.png Sledding Mixels.jpg Krader and Flain go snowboarding!.jpg Frozen.PNG Itsdabombtobeafroaticon!Image.jpg Elevator Elevator13.png Elevator14.png Elevator15.png Elevator16.png Elevator17.png Elevator18.png Elevator35.png Elevator36.png Elevator37.png Elevator38.png Elevator39.png Mixed Up Special Epic Comedy Adventure Mix_Festival.png party next time.png RLY.png Catch_em_if_you_can.png Holding cubits.png Lookin through a telescope.png that akward moment.png ooh harsh.png No Problamo.png We got hamlogna.png What happened here.png Krader attack.png CHARGE.png Hide!.png Flurr does not look happy.png This bad.png Check your pockets.png Screen_Shot_2014-10-07_at_20.45.24.png We smash rainbow cubit.png Mixel_Mountain.png Im Scared....png Epic_Comedy_Adventure.png Up the mountain.png Can we use the cubit now.png We made it!.png big rainbow cubit.png Now's a good time.png Lol Kraw.png Krader has good plans.png Digging Mixels.png MIIIIIIX!.png happy leaders.png Ah_Sweet!.png A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Other Mixels gather 2.jpg Who the heck is the chosen one now??.png Trapped in duh bag.jpg Calling All Mixels CAM_KraderBio.png Sprite Cam Krader.png|Krader's model Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Sprite concept art Cutscenes Krader.gif|Meet Krader Cragsters.gif|Meet the Cragsters (featuring Volectro) KraderUpset.gif|Krader is Upset Miscellaneous Promotional artwork Dat Krader tho.png TransKraderArm.png Another mixels banner.png I think who in this photo from series 4 is a leader.png|In Series 4 instructions Krader thumb.png Krader Icon.png Super mixel fan time.png Other logo for series 1.png mixelswebsitekrader.png Banner.jpg Mixelsaltlogowflain.jpg Anotheraltmixelslogo.jpg KraderRockball.png KraderBlueBackground.png 1912305 1428666114042923 47822293 n.png Mixel-header-and-navbar.png On merchandise Calendars Mixels Calendar.jpg|Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar Mixel calendar 3.JPG|Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar Demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano B5CA0278-6570-43E7-ADDB-24824736E691.PNG|In demo reel by Vincenzo Zumpano FA0E5A0D-340A-4D54-8A47-014EE53E42B9.PNG 19AE5191-9659-49AA-9D23-13B3795987F2.PNG Combinations Cartoon Mixes HDFlainKraderMix1.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Krader Mix 1 Vladero.png|With Volectro|link=Volectro & Krader Mix 1 VolectroKradertrans.png|With Volectro #2|link=Volectro & Krader Mix 2 Teslader.png|With Teslo|link=Krader & Teslo Mix HDKrawKraderMix.png|With Kraw|link=Kraw & Krader Mix HDFlainKraderMix2.png|With Flain #2|link=Krader & Flain Mix 2 FlainKraderMix3.png|With Flain #3|link=Krader & Flain Mix 3 Murps Flainkradermurptemporary.png|With Flain|link=Flain & Krader Murp HDKraderVolectroMurp.png|With Volectro|link=Krader & Volectro Murp LEGO Mixes KraderShuffLEGO.jpg|With Shuff KraderZaptorLEGO.jpg|With Zaptor Murps FlainKraderLEGO.jpg|With Flain Flaider 2.jpg|With Flain #2 VulkKraderLEGO.jpg|With Vulk ZorchKraderLEGO.jpg|With Zorch KraderSeismoLEGO.jpg|With Seismo KraderTesloLEGO.jpg|With Teslo KraderVolectroLEGO.jpg|With Volectro Shufftor_2.jpg|With Zaptor Category:Character galleries Category:Cragsters Category:Series 1 Category:Galleries Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Calling All Mixels